


Stay (for breakfast and lunch)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Kuroko Tetsuna, Rule 63, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When somehow a stunning redhead sees Kuroko, she’s not sure if it’s the lights, the low pulsating music, the sweetness of her drink or just those long, endless legs approaching slowly, predatory… But her blood runs hotter and her heartbeat speeds up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (for breakfast and lunch)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagakuromonth 2014, week 3, Femslash. You want to know how passionate I am over this? Well, this fic will show you. I own nothing but my dirty, femslash plagued mind.
> 
> Many, many thanks to limyth for doing the beta even though she's not into the fandom!

The moment Kuroko opened her eyes, she knew something was very wrong. That was not her bedroom’s ceiling, those were not her sheets and the distinct weight of Nigou’s body was absent from the bed.

Oh, Kuroko wanted to bury her little body into the mattress, become one with it and never be noticed again. That had started everything, really. Being noticed. It didn’t help that the bed’s scent was so homey. Mixed sweat, detergent and something warm, almost fruity that entered her lungs every time she breathed.

She had to get up soon, it was inexcusable to abuse her host’s good will any longer. Who knew how long she had been asleep, especially with how late they had gone to bed. And how long they had stayed awake on bed. Now, if she could only find her clothes.

This was going to be a very embarrassing morning, she could already tell.

In her mind, Kuroko was desperately looking for someone to blame, other than herself. She was going to embrace denial for as long as it took her to find her clothes, at least.

It was probably Kise, who kept taking her to bars without a care for Kuroko’s working schedule. Last night she had even managed to drag Aomine along with them, and some part of Kuroko regretted not knowing if they had finally made out or not. But that was beside the point.

Kise had dragged her to a bar, not a gay bar this time, mind you, no matter how hard she had insisted. Kise, who immediately caught the attention of everyone everywhere regardless of gender or sex, letting Kuroko sneak behind her without trouble.

The night had been quiet, or as quiet as it could be when she had Kise and Aomine for company, with a few drinks going around now and then. Both of her friends had started getting quite touchy as the hours passed, and Kuroko would be lying if she didn’t accept that she found that simultaneously annoying and nice. She did like proximity, just not as much as her companions. And she was honestly uncomfortable since she didn’t know if they really wanted to just show her affection, fondle her or fondle each other.

The line could get a little blurry when those two were involved.

So, she had just used her ability to disappear and moved to a secluded area, where no one would notice her, ask her to dance, offer to buy her a drink, ask if she was alone or try to fondle her, nor any combination of the above. On the far end of the bar, four semi-circular couches, for no more than three people, were paired up with low tables. She had meant to disappear for maybe half an hour, just to observe people and breath, but.

They locked eyes. Somehow, a stunning redhead, taller than most of the men present, had seen her. Kuroko pretended to take a sip of her drink to cover the fact that she was biting her lips. The look of those eyes made her blood run hotter and her heartbeat speed up. She couldn’t tell if it was the lights, the low pulsating music, the sweetness of her drink or just those long, endless legs approaching slowly, predatory.

The redhead’s eyes were clouded, seemingly on a daze, and she had probably had one too many drinks. Kuroko was not going to think of what that deep red was doing to her body.

“I thought I had seen a ghost. You just appeared there” were her first words, spoken through parted lips. She was breathing through her mouth, tongue darting out to keep her lips moisturized. Again, Kuroko was going to ignore the heat she felt on three very specific parts of her body.

“I just want to take cover, can I sit with you?”

There were some seats available, besides the one just to Kuroko’s left, but of the several things she was feeling like, pointing that out wasn’t one of them.

“Yes, please”

That had been a slip. Kuroko hated when alcohol lowered her carefully constructed inhibitions. But the redhead had smiled, not busting confidence, but sheepish acceptance at the implied declaration of attraction. This made Kuroko’s stomach flip, absolutely taken with her guard down. The woman, seconds before a huge tiger, had suddenly became an embarrassed cat. And Kuroko was weak to little, cute animals.

They sat in silence, Kuroko nursing her drink but not daring to take another sip. The redhead was looking to the crowd, a bored expression on her face, but arm firmly pressed against Tetsuna’s. The bluenette didn’t know if she should be grateful for their sleeveless dresses or not. They allowed direct contact and she could feel the warmth, she knew she didn’t mind it and actually found herself wishing for more. And that was all kinds of wrong. Wasn’t it?

Kuroko looked down and to the side and her mouth watered instantly. Since she didn’t usually notice those kinds of things, it had completely slipped her mind to look at her new companion closely. But now that she had looked down, she had the best sight of her cleavage. She found herself hypnotized by the rise and fall of the tanned chest, wanting to remove the slight wetness that covered it. With a napkin, of course.

She was beet red, she knew. That breast couldn’t possibly be real. It was generous, but just on the right side, not too much that Kuroko would drown in it, and the simple cut of her black dress framed it perfectly. Oh, that was no dress, it was a two piece, she thought, taking note of the red hot pants that were peeking out the long blouse.

The redhead started fidgeting, she had noticed her staring, Kuroko was going to die of embarrassment. She was past her initial state of denial though, so she accepted to herself that this had nothing to do with her inhibitions being low and everything to do with magnetic attraction. This woman was gorgeous and yet shy. Kuroko could melt, she was going to, any minute now.

“Who are you hiding from?”, the redhead asked, alternating between looking at Kuroko and the dancing bodies in front of them.

“What makes you think I’m hiding?”

“Why else would you be here by yourself? People only come back here to hide or make out”

They stared at each other the two first endless seconds.

The redhead looked at Kuroko’s lips on the third one.

On the fourth, her eyes were back up, locked into blue ones.

Kuroko licked her lips and swallowed, hard, on the fifth.

Then she stopped counting and moved, her body facing the other’s, her fingers brushing softly the skin from her elbow up. She could feel the shivers, could feel her swallow too when she slid her hand over her neck, caressing her cheek, thumb grazing her lips…

And they were kissing, the redhead’s hand shooting up take Kuroko’s nape with surprisingly welcomed force. Their teeth clicked, tongues battling from the very beginning. A soft sound, not quite a moan and not quite a huff of air, left Tetsuna’s lips when she felt the redhead’s other hand settle on her waist, bringing her closer, the heat of her hand transferring to her body where her palm squeezed her side.

Kuroko’s half finished drink was still in her hand, now nothing else but a bother since she couldn’t move much to avoid spilling it. But the redhead didn’t seem to mind, pressing her back against the cushions, almost climbing to her lap.

And Kuroko was so far gone, neck stretching up to kiss and chest oversensitive to every time the other’s breast collided with it. She was moaning softly and would feel mortified by it if it wasn’t for the loud music that prevented anyone to hear her. Anyone but the redhead, apparently, whose smirk was evident on her lips every time it happened, and Kuroko liked that. Liked it so much that she wasn’t sure if that was the actual reason for her soft cries.

The hand on Kuroko’s waist had traveled down to her hip, palm massaging her hipbone and fingers stretching to touch as far as possible. The bluenette’s palms were sweating where she was scratching at the exposed skin of the redhead’s chest, not daring to touch under her blouse but wanting to, her wrist not so casually pressing into her breasts. The redhead wasn’t wearing a bra and Tetsuna couldn’t help tracing her left nipple with her thumb.

She drank greedily the delicious sound that the other made, circling the bud again, probably pressing too hard. The redhead broke their kiss, breath coming in short pants, rubbing their foreheads together. Kuroko watched intently how she opened her eyes slowly, avoiding her gaze and clearly debating on whether to say something or not. Tetsuna just waited until the redhead decided to nuzzle her ear, whispering, a shy and soft murmur:

“I want to go home”

Kuroko was acting on instinct when she nudged her with her cheek until she could get access to her neck, kissing it so softly she was barely touching the salty skin.

“Let’s go”

She said, voice imprinted with expectation and tenderness, her hot breath making the redhead shiver once more.

They got up and arranged their clothes, Kuroko pulling her dress back down. She reached up to put some order into the red locks, but the only thing she accomplished was a furious blush and the need to bite her lips again.

“I’ll meet you at the entrance”

Kuroko said, standing on tiptoes to give the redhead a soft kiss, heart skipping a beat at the mumbled agreement. She wasn’t really sure of what Kise had said to her when she went to say goodbye for the night, but Aomine’s knowing look and silence were engraved in her memory.

The redhead was already at the door when she got there, blushing an even deeper shade of red than before. Just before they could go out, she reached for Kuroko’s jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

“It’ll be cold outside”

“Thank you”

The cold breeze hit their faces, both women standing closer to each other, Kuroko grabbing the redhead’s hand in hers. They hailed a taxi and Kuroko heard the redhead’s heavy accent give the instructions to the driver. She hadn’t noticed before, but her Japanese indeed had an accent. The ride would take about fifteen minutes, by Kuroko’s estimations.

They were holding hands in silence. Why was Kuroko so nervous when they were just holding hands? They could have been full out making out in the back of the taxi, but this simple gesture was a hundred times more valuable and endearing than that.

“I-I’m Taiga, by the way”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuna”

“Oh, Japanese, right. Kagami Taiga”

Kuroko smiled faintly, completely enchanted by Kagami Taiga, _Kagami-san_.

\---

After that, they had slept together. Pretty much just slept, but not quite. At first, at least. They had undressed each other gently, soft and tentative touches on arms, backs, chests and faces. They had gotten under the covers and kissed again, delicately, no trace of the rushed passion from before.

They explored their bodies, relishing in the contact, Kuroko enjoying kissing Kagami as much as being kissed by her. Their pulses went up slowly, tension building between them and ready to burst.

It was Taiga the first to venture between Tetsuna’s legs, gently parting them, the upper half of her body pressing her to the bed. Her nails dug lightly into the skin of her thigh while she nibbled at her lower lip. Kagami’s hand moved until it was covering her entrance completely, fingers toying with the folds and palm pressing down on her clitoris.

Kuroko shuddered, taking Kagami’s face in her hands and kissing her with all her might, a wet encounter of tongues occurring in her mouth. Taiga’s middle finger entered her body and she started rocking, moving it back and forth, probing around until she felt it. Kuroko’s rushed intake of air and arching back. Then she set an increasing pace, just the tip of her finger moving inside, gently grazing the spot over and over.

Tetsuna lost herself into the sensation, hips thrusting in time, head on Taiga’s neck, breathing her scent and shampoo, already an addict. Her arms were clinging to her strong shoulders, doing her best not to scratch and succeeding, for the most part. She could feel her back getting almost feverish, heat reaching its limit in her nipples and between her legs.

Her orgasm was an explosion of sensation and somehow Taiga knew to just keep going, keep going until Tetsuna was a mess of trembling limbs in her arms, soft broken and uncontrolled moans leaving her lips, tears prickling at her closed eyes. Kuroko’s mouth and whole body went lax, Kagami still kissing her lips tenderly, own chest heaving with excitement. She took her finger out carefully and couldn’t help playing with the hairs a little, taking pleasure in the warm wetness that was still there.

When Kuroko came back to her senses, the first thing she saw was a pair of deep red eyes looking at her with fascination, seemingly taking in every single detail of her expression. Never one to show her puzzlement, she just stayed there, evening her breathing, face set in a neutral look. She couldn’t help licking her lips though, because as her conscience came back, she was hit by how stunning the sweet redhead was.

Excitement bubbled up inside her, completely renewed. There was a feeling of adventure, of discovery that moved her now. She wanted to know more of this Kagami Taiga, more in every aspect. That greed so unusual for her came alive and filled her just like that fruity scent was filling her nostrils.

“What do you like, Kagami-san?”

She asked, politely, just a minor note of huskiness in her tone. Kuroko moved to be on top, hands lightly cupping the redhead’s breasts, setting between legs that parted without needing to be prompted. Taiga just gulped, hands at her sides and suddenly shy again.

Beautiful, sweet and cute, were the words that repeated in Kuroko’s head. She moved one hand down slowly, running down on smooth skin, the back of her fingers gently caressing a firm stomach, muscles contracting at the contact. Tetsuna wanted to moan shamelessly: she definitely practiced some kind of sport, those abs were magnificent.

“Should I do it like you just did?”

Her hands trailed down, almost there, taking her time to feel those sharp hipbones. Kagami definitely had the body of an athlete, she noted. Kuroko was looking intently at every sign on her face, absolutely sure of how aroused she was, but also how she seemed to be debating on what to say. Finally, Taiga spoke, forcing herself to meet those steady blue eyes, a blush on her face and a crease between her eyebrows.

“D-don’t get inside”

“Alright”

Smiled Kuroko. She knew how to do this, she knew what Kagami wanted. Her mouth was watering just from thinking about it. And she wasn’t wanton, she had what her friends called a non-existent libido, even if Aomine said she just repressed it. But oh how she wanted everything she could get from Kagami. She was expectant, anxious, even a little nervous.

So, Kuroko stretched to give Taiga a loving peck on her cheek, then skipping everything until her face found her stomach, kissing and licking at her muscles. That was the right thing to do, apparently, because the redhead released a long breathy moan that made Kuroko’s hand itch to get between her own legs. Instead, she caressed those tanned thighs, her body moving lower and lower, kissing the other’s navel before licking her path down.

She heard Taiga’s gasp and saw, out of the corner of her eyes, her hands clench over the sheets. She waited for a second longer to be sure she wasn’t going to be stopped, and then attacked. The first sweep of her tongue made Kagami cry out, giving her all the confirmation and confidence she needed.

Kuroko licked in earnest, almost moaning herself, the back of her fingers spreading the wetness of Kagami’s folds without attempting to get in, just massaging the entrance. She was so wet, both of them were. Tetsuna circled her tongue, lips closing around the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking lightly, her hand going to squeeze her own chest in tandem. She lapped at it for so long she lost track of time, enjoying the sounds, the texture, the odd flavor that was Kagami Taiga.

She didn’t know how close Kagami was, but the pants and repressed moans were certainly growing in magnitude, and they were rewarding. Kuroko was more aroused than ever in her life, tongue now moving all over Taiga’s cunt in long sweeps that always ended in her clit, sucking for a while before going back down to do it again.

The more she did it, the more she wanted, and part of her didn’t want Kagami to come so she could keep on doing that, really enjoying the taste of arousal on her tongue. Maybe someday she’ll get Taiga to hold her head and thrust up to meet her mouth, completely unmade and crying out without reserve.

Kagami’s thighs started trembling, her legs falling even more apart. And there it was, a little lift of her hips when Kuroko was licking her clit, lips caressing and adding to the pressure, that sign was all the bluenette needed to keep doing just that. She moved her tongue over the spot again and again, her moans resonating through Taiga’s whole body, joining her own. A liquid confusion was running down her chin and the redhead’s crotch, pooling in the dark blue sheets. But neither noticed, too busy feeling the pleasure extending through their limbs and then focus between their legs.

Taiga came, undoubtedly, hips frozen in the air, Kuroko’s mouth still working on her, riding her climax with delight. The redhead let out a long moan, her hand just needing to graze Tetsuna’s shoulder for her to stop. The bluenette pillowed her head on the other’s thigh, watching her regain composure.

The image was amazing. Her legs parted, cunt dripping wet and a stain on the sheets. Her abs glistening with sweat, muscles tired with tension, her breasts gloriously perked up, rising and falling progressively slower. Half lidded eyes looking straight at Kuroko.

And she couldn’t help it. Tetsuna touched herself for no more than a minute, in that same position, pinned down by that heated stare, and she was coming again as hard as the first time, Kagami’s body heat so close and comforting that she wished to melt into it and feel that ecstasy forever.

After that, everything was homey and strangely domestic, some tissues here and there, someone going to the bathroom to wash her hands and mouth. They went to bed again, lying side by side at first, but reaching for each other’s warmth later. They had fallen asleep as a tangle of limbs, relaxed muscles and smiling faces.

\---

And now Kuroko couldn’t find her clothes. Nothing. Not her dress, her jacket, not even her panties. And that was all, since her dress didn’t really allow for a bra. Just like Kagami last night, no bra.

She blushed at the memory.

Her purse was there, over a drawer facing the bed. Kuroko sighed. She had no option, there was just one chance for her to escape the walk of shame. She sat on the bed and felt like melting. There, on the nightstand, was the only article of clothing in sight, and that could not be a coincidence. A shirt, too big for her but too small for Kagami, perfectly folded.

A soft smile turned her lips up. She was just thinking that wearing an oversized shirt would be her worst but most likely option, and now she found herself wanting to do it just because the redhead had obviously left that especially for her.

She got up and stretched in all her naked glory, muscles pleasantly sore, and put the shirt on. She was grateful that it covered her thighs. Kuroko then went to the bathroom, remembering the way from last night, and rinsed her mouth, not even trying to do something with her bedhead.

She could smell something nice and hear dishes clicking and stopped right at the end of the hallway. What should she say? What was Kagami going to say? Should she make an excuse and ask for her clothes so she could leave right away? What did people do when they slept with someone they had just met on a bar? She did not know and she wasn’t about to ask Kise, or worse, Aomine about it.

She just walked to the noises, bare feet padding on the wooden floor, self consciously stretching the fabric of the shirt so it would cover more of her legs. Just like she expected, the redhead didn’t notice her presence, which allowed her to stare. Kagami was wearing a sleeveless shirt, again without a bra and Kuroko didn’t even knew she liked that so much. She was also wearing a sports short that fit her just fine. Just. Fine.

Maybe it was Kuroko’s stifled moan, but the redhead turned and looked directly at her. Being noticed, yes, just like the night before, slightly dazed eyes, a fiery gaze and hungry look giving way to a sheepish smile. Tetsuna was going down.

“I’m making breakfast”

Kuroko didn’t know what to say. Would she scare Kagami with her apparent lack of expressions and response? Suddenly, she was the one feeling scared, because she didn’t want to just have breakfast and then bid goodbye. But what should she do?

“Your clothes are drying and your jacket is in my closet. T-they were a little… yeah, so I washed them”

If Kuroko was that kind of woman, she would have hit the wall. Her brain was screaming _cute_ and _want_ and _stay_ and she refused to have it go any other way.

“Thank you, Kagami-san, you didn’t have to” she said, walking closer to the redhead and standing beside her. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Kuroko could smell Taiga’s scent, fresh out of the shower, her hair still a little damp and the same fruity note from last night. She reached up to take her shoulder, standing on the tip of her feet, Taiga moving down so their lips could meet half way.

It was a perfect kiss, slow and tender, just a soft touch. It was, also, the only understanding they needed.

“You could stay for lunch too, if you want”

Kagami said when they parted, lips still millimeters away from Kuroko’s.

“I would love to”


End file.
